O Christmas Tree
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: A short, fluffy WeeChester one-shot. Dean is determined to help give Sam a Christmas tree.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural; I'm just borrowing the boys.

Author's Note: This one's for LadyWallace. Merry Christmas, my friend!

"O Christmas Tree"

Ten-year-old Dean Winchester heard his little brother huff a sigh as they walked home from school one afternoon in late December; there were only four days until Christmas. He glanced down to see Sam's face scrunched up in thought. "What is it, kiddo?" he asked as nudged his little brother's shoulder.

Sam sighed once again and looked up at Dean with sad eyes. "Tommy's family is going to pick out a Christmas tree tonight. Shawn's family got theirs last night. Why don't we ever get a tree, Dean?"

The older Winchester brother swallowed hard and thought carefully before answering. "Because we move around too much, Squirt, and how would we ever fit a tree in the Impala?"

Sam shrugged with a grunt, but the frown didn't leave his face.

Dean tugged their house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting them into the tiny apartment. Their dad had rented a small place located two blocks from the school building. It was a duplex, and the rooms were tiny. Thankfully, it had come furnished because the only things the Winchesters carried with them was what could be packed inside of their black Impala.

"Do you want a snack?" Dean asked as he tossed his backpack onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm not hungry," Sam answered. "I've got lots of homework to do." He shuffled down the hall with his blue backpack dragging on the floor behind him.

Dean shrugged out of his heavy coat and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair. He couldn't remember ever having a Christmas tree although he was sure that his mother had decorated one every year. He had always ignored it when the other children at school started talking about Christmas; instead, he had focused his thoughts on what he would need to do at home to take care of Sammy while his dad was on a hunt.

Sam was different. He had a softer heart and longed for a normal life with a stable home and the things other children enjoyed.

Dean retrieved the money their dad had left for them before leaving on his latest hunt and counted it carefully at the kitchen table. Even if they didn't eat a thing until their dad came back in two days, there wouldn't be enough to buy a Christmas tree. Dean stared at the pile of money on the table and rubbed a hand through his hair. He thought of Sam's sad little face when he asked about the Christmas tree. There had to be a way to make this Christmas special for his little brother.

"Hey, Sammy, get your coat back on!" he called down to the bedroom as an idea blossomed in his mind.

Sam poked his head around the doorway as a frown marked his little boy features. "We just got home, Dean. Where are we going?"

"To the store," the older Winchester brother replied.

"Do we need groceries?" Sam asked in confusion. "We have macaroni and cheese in the cabinet."

"Nope, we're gonna get the supplies to make us a Christmas tree," Dean grinned.

Sam's eyes widened incredulously. "How are we gonna make a Christmas tree?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"I haven't quite figured it out yet," Dean admitted, "but we'll see what they have at the store. I bet we can find something to use to make a tree."

Sam beamed at him as he shrugged into his coat. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Dean grinned as his little brother slipped a hand into his as they exited their apartment and walked the few blocks to the dollar store.

Sam chattered happily at his brother's side as they meandered up and down the aisles of the store. Dean finally decided on a roll of masking tape, a pack of construction paper, some glitter, a bottle of school glue, and a roll of green crepe paper. They had scissors and string at home.

"How're we gonna make a Christmas tree with that stuff, Dean?" Sam asked as he bounced impatiently beside his brother as the older Winchester paid the cashier for their goods.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Dean admitted, "but we're going to do our best."

On the way home, Dean held the bag containing their Christmas tree paraphernalia in one hand and Sammy's small hand in the other.

"Let's make our tree now, Dean!" Sam shouted as soon as they entered their small apartment. He shed his coat and tossed it over the back of a kitchen chair.

"Homework first," Dean told his little brother, "and then we can make our tree."

Sam grumbled with disappointment and disappeared into the bedroom the boys shared. He returned a few moments later with his math workbook and settled at the kitchen table. He worked diligently, stopping every so often to cast longing looks at the bag from the dollar store that Dean had placed on the other end of the table.

Finally, the last math problem was complete, and Sam slammed the book shut. "All done! Time to make our tree, Dean."

Dean shoved the spelling notebook he was writing in to the side. He needed a break. "All right. Get the bag of supplies."

Sam cheered and grabbed the bag from the table before darting into the duplex's small living room. "Here ya go!" He pressed the bag into his brother's waiting hands.

"Now we need the scissors and string," Dean pointed out.

"I'll get them," Sammy told him enthusiastically.

"Don't run with the scissors!" Dean called after his little brother. Then he reached into the bag and pulled out the roll of crepe paper. "Okay, time for Sammy to have a Christmas tree." He tugged the plastic off of the green paper and then turned to study the wall behind him. There was a large bare patch, just perfect for their tree.

"Here's the stuff," Sammy panted excitedly. "Is this where we're going to make our tree?"

"Yup," Dean answered. "Let me see the scissors." He worked in silence for a few minutes with Sam's eyes watching him carefully. Soon a large green triangle graced their wall.

"It doesn't look much like a Christmas tree," Sam admitted as he stood back and studied it with a critical eye.

"Oh, but Sammy, we aren't done yet," Dean told him with a sly smile. "Here, hold one end of the crepe paper."

As his brother helped him hold the paper, Dean cut several long strips of green. Starting at the top of the tree, Dean taped one end of the crepe paper to the tip of his triangle. Then he twisted it as he moved down and then taped it to the bottom of the tree. He continued the process with several other pieces of the green paper.

Sammy watched him in awe. "Wow, that's cool!"

"Of course it is, Sammy!" Dean smirked as he stood back to survey his handiwork. The once pitiful green triangle now looked a bit more tree-like with rows of twisted crepe paper filling up the blank space.

"We have a Christmas tree!" Sam bounced up and down, his brown bangs flopping across his forehead.

"We aren't done yet," Dean told him.

Sam looked up at him. "We're not?"

"Nope, now we have to make decorations and a star for the top." Dean felt warm inside when he watched his little brother's face light up with happiness.

Soon they were both settled at the small kitchen table with the construction paper and other craft supplies between them. Both ended up covered in glitter along with the table and the floor, but they made ornaments in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Sam helped Dean tape their ornaments to the tree.

"Now the star, Sammy," Dean told his brother.

Sam ran to the table in the kitchen eagerly and returned carefully holding a lopsided yellow star that had been dusted with glitter.

"Put it on the top, Sam," Dean told him as he pressed a piece of tape to the back of the star.

Sam stood on his tippy toes. "I can't reach it, Dean," he grunted.

He was only a few inches too short. Dean grasped him around the waist and lifted him just enough to tape the star on the tree.

"There." Sammy stepped back and brushed the glitter from his hands once Dean put him down. "We have the bestest tree in America, Dean. I'm sure of it," Sam announced. "Wanna know why?"

"Sure, kiddo," Dean replied, placing a hand on his little brother's thin shoulder.

"'Cause we made it together," Sam smiled up at Dean, hero worship clearly written all over his face.

Dean ruffled his brother's brown hair. "You bet, dude," he smiled. "Now, let's go make dinner and then we can study your spelling words in front of the tree."

"Okay, Dean," the little boy beamed as he turned and scurried into the kitchen.

Dean watched him go feeling proud of his little brother. He turned to glance at their tree one last time, from the lopsided yellow star on the top to the crooked ornaments that adorned the green crepe paper. "Yup, Sammy," he murmured, "the bestest tree ever."

The End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
